


Kindly Unspoken

by angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate, dontwasteyourchances



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate/pseuds/angelsgonnaplaydemonsgonnahate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwasteyourchances/pseuds/dontwasteyourchances
Summary: Emily had spent her entire life trying to get away from her life in Miami. When she finally did, she ended up in Vancouver, with her best friend. Things began a little rough until she found herself working on one of her favorite shows, Supernatural. From then on, her life gets flipped upside down. What happens when she gets to share her dreams with the rest of the world?DISCALIMER: No hate. I absolutely love the show. I absolutely adore the cast, crew and their families. I have so much respect for Danneel, Gen, and Vicki. In fact sometimes I love them more than the boys. I mean no harm, the story took on a life of it's own and things happen, but I hope you enjoy!





	1. Part 1

\--- Part 1

It’s a unique and interesting place to be a part of - the world of show business, that is. It’s fairly difficult to even get into, and it doesn’t get any easier once you’ve made a decent name for yourself.  
I’ve spent countless months looking for a job, and finally got one, only to have the show get canceled after one season. There have been times where I’ve been working a steady gig, only to have some managerial changes, causing me to be replaced with someone who has a “fresh perspective” and can take the show to new places.  
However, sometimes you land right where you need to be. I guess that’s how I found myself on the set of Supernatural, which, to be honest, I was excited about because I was a fan of the show. My best friend and I have watched it from season one.  
An old friend of mine was working on the show when someone had been let go. I had worked for him before, so he called and asked if I was working on any projects at the time. I happened to be in between jobs and they needed a cinematographer.  
Now here I was, at tonight’s wrap party, marking the end of my second year working with the amazing cast and crew I had to come call my family.  
“Hey Emily!” Bob Singer patted me on the shoulder. “Congrats on another fantastic year.” He smiled at me and then walked away. It was still strange to think I was friends with Bob, but he had become like an uncle to me. He was so welcoming when I joined the crew, and when he found out that I dabbled in writing, he introduced me to Robbie Thompson. The two of them took me under their wing.  
“Alright everyone! Show’s about to start on the West Coast.” Bob began addressing the crowd. “Have a seat, get out your phones, try and live tweet as best as you can.” The room filled with the sound of feet shuffling as everyone found a seat, followed by light from everyone’s phone. “Good luck and thanks for another great season!”  
Most of the crew was sitting towards the back, leaving the front open for the actors on the show. I began to walk towards the empty seat next to Robbie, when Kathryn Newton and Ruth Connell appeared on either side of me, almost giving me a heart attack.  
“Come sit with us!” Kat stated, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me over towards a few empty chairs in the second row. Had it been any of the other actors asking me to sit with them, it would’ve caught me by surprise, but all the girls and I had become pretty close. We girls need to stick together, you know.  
“Excited for the episode?” Kat asked once we had sat down.  
“It’s sure to be one of the best finales yet.” Ruth chimed in with her Scottish accent. “It’s a shame Kim and Briana can’t be here tonight.” She added. We had become quite the clique --- Kim, Briana, Kat, Ruth, and I.  
“I hope so. I’m just really nervous.”  
“Nervous about what?” Jared had asked with a mouthful of food. I jumped at the lowness of the voice, even though I had heard it many times before.  
“I apologize for him. He’s nosy and likes to eavesdrop.” Jensen said kindly as he stepped up and around Jared, who smiled apologetically with food still in his mouth. We all chuckled at the sight. “So, are these seats taken?” Jensen asked, motioning to the two empty seats beside me.  
“No, they aren’t. Come. Sit.” Kat waved at them with a big smile on her face. “How are you guys?”  
They both replied with the standard “Good, how are you?” as they sat down next to me. Jensen sat to my left with Jared next to him on the end.  
It was known between us girls that I had a not-so-slight crush on Jensen. However, I never acted upon it because he is married, and Danneel is a lovely woman. I would never want to come between them. Needless to say, my stupid crush made me nervous around him. Half of the time, I felt like I was acting like a child, and at that moment, I was hyper-aware of his presence next to me.  
“So, why are you so nervous, Em?” Jared asked. The use of my nickname caught me by surprise. I had hung out with the boys before - whenever I would tag along with the girls, but I never really thought the boys took much notice to me, let alone considered me a friend. As it turns out, I was wrong, because a few seconds later my phone buzzed with a text from Kat.  
>>> You know, you’re just as much their friend as I am. They are actually quite fond of you.  
Kat could read my mind almost as well as my best friend could, and her text made me feel a bit better so I looked over at Jared and answered.  
“Well, I know that I’ve helped write some small parts of scenes for the show here and there, but the fans don’t know that. I’ve never been credited before.” I explained looking down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs together. “This is the first time I’ve written enough of a scene that Bob thinks I should be credited as a writer, not just a camera operator.” I continued. I glanced up and everyone was listening intently, waiting for me to continue. “Plus, it is a finale. Finales are the episodes that fans always analyze the most. It’s a little nerve wracking.” I began rubbing the anchor tattoo on my left wrist, a nervous tick I had taken up since getting the tattoo. “If the fans don’t like it, they’ll just blame the new girl.”  
Ruth interjected, “Emily! Don’t you dare think that way.”  
“I agree.” Jared nodded along with Kat. “Don’t sweat it. They’ve loved everything you’ve already done. They just don’t know it was you.” Jared continued.  
I smiled at the warmth of their reassurance, as it washed over me and the lights finally turned off, the episode about to begin.  
Suddenly, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked over to see Jensen smiling at me. It was dark, but his green eyes shined bright. He leaned a little closer so I could hear because the episode had already started.  
“You’re a fantastic writer. One of the best I’ve ever worked with.” He whispered. “If the fans don’t like it, then they’re idiots.” Just as quickly as he looked at me, he turned back towards the screen.  
I didn’t ever get a chance to thank him, and even if I had, the ‘thank you’ got caught in my throat. The cold from where Jensen’s hand had rested on my shoulder ached with a need that I hadn’t felt in a long time.  
The truth was, the longer I worked on the show, the less control I had over my feelings for Jensen. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how many times I reminded myself he was happily married, I couldn’t break free of the invisible hold he had on me.  
I could never act upon my feelings. I knew that I had to move on, and one day I will, but for now I sit here, unspoken emotions colliding in my heart.  
“Psst. Em.” Kat called, snapping me back from my daze. She held out her phone in front of us, holding down the record button so we could take a snapchat video for the fans.  
Several more were taken on Kat’s phone, on Ruth’s phone, and mine. Some were taken on Misha’s phone, who had joined us ten minutes into the episode, sitting next to Jared. Fingers were typing away, trying to keep tweets in time with the show. Misha went live on Facebook, which caused some teasing from the boys.  
Laughter was shared, tears were shed, and just as quickly as it began, the finale had come to an end. The credits rolled, my name right there for everyone to see.  
I felt my shoulders slump as my body tried its best to shrink in on itself, but a warm hand rested on my shoulder again. I looked up into his green eyes, his mouth open to say something, but Robbie interrupted.  
“That episode was fantastic! Who knew you and Dabb could work so well together.” He joked.  
“I heard that Thompson.” Andrew Dabb stated as he came up behind Robbie. “Great job, Emily. It was a pleasure working with you. Hope to see more of your work soon.” Dabb continued as he shook my hand, walking away just as quickly as he appeared. It was the second time tonight I hadn’t been able to thank someone for their compliments.  
A few other people came over to congratulate me, including Jim Michaels, Bob Singer, some of the cast, and some of my other friends in the crew. My anxiety started to leave my body as the compliments kept rolling in.  
“Why don’t we go out to celebrate?” Ruth suggested.  
“One last hurrah before hiatus sound like a good idea!” Jared said rather excitedly. Everyone looked at me, so I just nodded in agreement.  
“Perfect. I’ll text Osric to meet us.” Kat stated, typing away at her phone.  
“I’ll go grab Misha and Mark.” Jared mumbled walking toward them, leaving me with Jensen.  
“It really was a great episode, Em.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Seems like everyone thinks so, I guess I’ll always be self-conscious about it, though.” I began rubbing at my anchor tattoo again. I could feel Jensen look down at my wrist too, chuckling a little at my nervous tick.  
“The fans will love it. Trust me. It was great.” He complimented again. He sounded so genuine, and when I looked up at him I could see the truth of his words in his eyes. He smiled a warm half-smile, causing heat rise to my cheeks.  
“So, where do we want to go?” Jared startled me and I jumped back a little bit. His height covered me in a shadow.  
“I don’t know. Em? What do you think?” Jensen asked me. I shrugged my shoulders in response.  
“You’d think after a few years of living here, I’d know a good place to go. However, I don’t get out much.”  
“That’s fine. We can just go to the bar Jackles and I go to.” Jared said as he began to walk outside. We all followed and hopped in a few of the cast cars, quickly arriving at the bar.  
Osric was already there, waiting at a big booth, sitting next to my best friend Harley. The minute we met eyes, she smiled, got up, and ran over to me, enveloping me in a hug.  
“Oh my God! Em, that was such a good episode. It is definitely one of my favorites!” Harley winked at me.  
I blushed a little. Harley and I had been friends for years now, and she always knew how to make me blush.  
“It was just alright. Thanks H!” I retorted.  
“Don’t be so modest, Emily.” Mark spoke low in his British drawl. For a second, it sounded too much like Crowley. Walking away, he winked at me, then politely took a seat at the booth.  
Everyone else mumbled their agreements as they sat down saying their ‘hello’s’ to Osric and Harley. We all discussed the episode and talked about what the writers could possibly be thinking of for the next season.  
Luckily, the conversation turned towards Misha after Vicki sent a video of Maison showing off her “abs.”  
“She got them from her Daddy.” Misha said causing everyone to laugh, creating a lighter atmosphere. At least from my perspective, it felt like I could breathe a little easier.  
I had never really liked being the center of attention, being introverted the way I was, and with everyone focusing on me, today made my anxiety sky rocket. I appreciated the compliments, I did, but I was definitely happy that we were talking about something else.  
Misha must’ve said something stupid, because Jensen leaned back and roared with laughter, causing my heart to skip a few beats. His laugh has always been one of my favorite things about him. It was infectious.  
Harley tapped my knee discretely under the table, letting me know I was staring. Looking away, I met Kat’s eyes, and she gave me a small smile, knowing what was going through my head.  
I downed the rest of my beer and watched these people around me as they connected, sharing laughter, and creating memories.  
I can’t believe these people have become my family. I thought to myself.  
After a few more rounds of funny stories, and a couple more rounds of beer, the alcohol in our systems told us it was time to call it a night. Many of the cast had early flights home, and honestly, I was tired. It had been a long day.  
The Vancouver air had dropped at least ten degrees, but the alcohol kept me warmer than I should’ve have been.  
“You wanna walk home? Maybe burn some of this beer off?” Harley asked.  
I looked up at the stars, closed my eyes, and breathed in the cool breeze.  
“It’s nice out and our place isn’t too far.” I commented. “Sure.”  
She nodded in agreement and waved to the boys as Cliff pulled up to pick up the boys. The taller of the two hopped into the car, ready to get out of the cold and into the heated car.  
“Hey do you guys want a ride?” I couldn’t tell if Jensen was being polite or if he saw my body shiver, warmth from the alcohol rubbing off.  
“Oh, um. Thanks, but it’s okay. Harley and I were going to walk.” I replied politely.  
“It’s too cold for you to walk all the way home.” Jensen commented, a furrow appearing in his eyebrows.  
Harley and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.  
“It’s really not that far from here.” I stated.  
“Plus, we like the cold.” Harley said giggling.  
Jensen shook his head smiling. Jared leaned out the window asking what was taking so long. Jensen explained the situation at hand.  
“Where do you live?” Jared asked.  
“A few blocks north and a few more east of here.” I replied.  
Jensen reached out his hand and motioned us to get in the car.  
“It’s not too far from us. Hop in. I’m not letting you catch a cold before summer hiatus.”  
The car was warm and quiet, except for Jared’s lawnmower-like snores, but it was nice way to end the season.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>> Means an incoming message for Emily  
> <<< Means an outgoing message from Emily 
> 
> Just in case some of you get confused.

\--- Part 2 ---  
A month and a half of summer hiatus had not gone by quickly enough. Vancouver didn’t feel like home when everyone I interacted with was away, in their hometowns, with their families. Even Harley was in Florida visiting her mom. Unfortunately, Florida wasn’t home to me anymore.   
I had spent years trying to get out of Florida; it was hot, humid, and a reminder of all the bad that had happened in my life, all the times I had failed. My family hadn’t helped much with my life either, which created a dent in our relationship.   
When I first moved to Vancouver, I didn’t visit them too much, but luckily for me, they moved last year to a small little town in North Carolina. Going to visit them in North Carolina would at least be better than going back to Florida.   
I still wasn’t on great terms with my parents, though, but I was hoping to visit for Christmas, which was still a few months away. It had been a while since I had seen my younger siblings.   
I drifted away from the thought of my family and remembered that Harley was going to be home in a few days. Until then I’d sit here, alone in the apartment, blasting music, pen furiously writing in one of my many journals. It painted elaborate words I don’t always use in my every day conversations, created stories that were full of desire, love, and fantasy. One specific story would never come true.   
My phone vibrated somewhere near my knee, and I fumbled around in the dim light until my fingers wrapped around something cold.   
>>> Hey! How’s it going? I miss you.   
>>> P.S. Mom and Don decided to elope. They’re taking us on a surprise cruise to celebrate (Already paid for or I’d try to get out of it) So, I’m going to be gone for an extra week.  
>>> I know. I know. How will you survive without me?  
In the middle of texting my witty response, my phone screen flashed ‘Robbie Thompson is calling…’  
“Hey Robbie, what’s up?” I asked answering the phone. Robbie, who usually texts me, doesn’t call unless something is going on with the show. “Everything okay?” I added, a little concern in my voice.   
“Yeah! Everything’s great actually. Just talked to Bob and I have some news for you.”   
“Oh yeah?” I furrowed my eyebrows, confused, yet excited to know what he had to say. “Lay it on me.”  
“Well,” he began. “Bob and I were talking and we would like for you to be an official writer for Supernatural.”   
He paused waiting for my reaction. My mouth dropped open and I couldn’t respond. I was in complete shock.  
“Emily? You there?” Robbie asked with a smile in his voice.   
“Uh-huh.” I paused. “Yeah.” I paused again trying to wrap my head around the information I’d just received. “Are you sure?” I question, still not completely convinced.   
“Of course! You are an unbelievably talented writer, I’ve mentored you for a while, and I’ve actually been trying to convince everyone for months.”   
“Really?” I asked, surprised. “I had no idea.”   
“I think very highly of you, Emily, and I think you would be a great addition to the writing room.” Robbie complimented. I thanked him and he continued “The finale really sold everyone and we’re all excited that you are joining us. You will be joining us, won’t you? I know you like your work as cinematographer, but-”  
“Of course Robbie. I’d love to, I just still can’t believe it.” I said, smiling from ear to ear.   
“Well, believe it, my dear.” Robbie chuckled. “Now, because of these changes, we’re all going to be meeting up in a few days to go over everything. I’ll see you then. Congrats, Em. I’m so proud of you!”   
The call ended with a click, and I let the phone slip out of my hand. I was feeling antsy so I got up, grabbed a glass with a bit of whiskey, then began pacing.   
Once the whiskey was gone and the energy pent up inside me calm, I stopped pacing and checked my phone again. Three missed calls from Harley and two texts from an unknown number painted my screen.   
Remembering that I never got to respond to Harley, I called her back.   
“Girl. I have called you three times. I know you probably haven’t gotten out of bed today, and there’s no special someone in your life right now, so what the hell could you possibly be doing to make you ignore three calls from your best friend?”   
“Well hello to you too H.”   
She hummed in response and it was as if I could hear her eye roll.   
“I’m sorry. Work. Robbie called to tell me that we’re meeting in a few days to go over some stuff for next season.” I responded leaving it open-ended, not telling her my news right away.   
“You’re on hiatus. What could they possibly need you to meet about? You don’t start filming until July.”   
“Well, they’ve added me as a new writer, so I guess we’re going to meet up to discuss the plot of the next season.” I said rather nonchalantly, then pausing to wait for Harley’s reaction.   
“Hm. That makes sense. Although I don’t understand why they need to discuss the plotline with the cinematographers, when all you guys do is…” She trailed off and paused for a second. “Wait a second. Did you just say writer?”   
“Took you long enough.” I responded laughing.   
“Holy crap! Em, that’s fantastic! Congrats.” Harley was yelling excitedly and there was no way I could calm her down so I let her continue. “We need to celebrate. Oh my God. I need to get off this boat. Mom!” She began yelling away from the phone.   
“Harley, wait a second.” I began, but she wasn’t listening. Harley’s mom was mumbling something about loyalty. “Harley.” Still no response.   
“Mom. I can’t go with you. I have to get home.” She had gotten close enough to the phone that I could make out the argument.   
“I am your mother. I just got married. You never spend any time with me. Everything is always about Emily.” Her mom scolded.   
“Harley!”   
“Hm?” she finally responded.   
“Go with your mom. It’s okay. We’ll celebrate when you get back.” I stated encouragingly.   
“No. Absolutely not. I am getting off this boat and we are celebrating the minute I get home.”   
“You will not leave. Harley Jane, do not walk away from me.” Her mother began to sound further away.   
“Mom. Emily got a huge promotion.” Harley began yelling. “I am her best friend. I am getting off this boat and I am going home to celebrate with her. Nothing you say will make me change my mind.”   
It was always awkward to be in between Harley and her mother when they were fighting, and it was no less awkward when there was a phone added to the mix. Nonetheless, Harley managed to get off the boat without her mother being too upset and promised to take me out to celebrate tomorrow, once she got home to Vancouver.   
Hanging up for the second time today, I let some of the shock finally hit me. A smile formed on my lips, my heart began to race, and I started jumping up and down on my bed. I felt like a fifteen-year-old girl after she gets her first kiss, but I didn’t care. I felt as if everything, after all the struggle I had been through in my life, had finally amounted to something. Everything was starting to come together, falling into place.   
After I had calmed down and caught my breath, I checked the text messages I had received from an unknown number.   
>>> Hey Em. Jackles and I heard the big news from Singer. Congrats! We will be landing in Vancouver in a few hours and wanted to take you out for a celebratory drink…or few drinks haha. You interested? -JPad  
Jared Padalecki texted me. I shouldn’t be surprised. We’ve been working together for two years, and after Kat told me that they considered me a friend, I should have no doubt about it. However, it still took me by surprise, but then again, it still surprises me how many actors, directors, and producers I can say that I am friends with.   
If Harley were here she would have some smartass comment about how I forget that I work in show business. She’d be right. Sometimes I do forget how far I’ve come and how big I’ve actually made it considering where I started.   
<<< Hey Jared. That sounds great. What time and where?  
He texted back almost instantly like had been hovering over the phone for my answer.   
>>> We’ll pick you up around 10?  
<<< Perfect. See y’all then. Have a safe flight!


End file.
